Quite a Situation
by jessicaisfabulous
Summary: Kurt gets himself into a situation when his new Dalton roommate ends up being a familiar face. Eventual M. Spoilers for Furt and after.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt sighed a little as he peered into the mirror, taking in his less fabulous than usual appearance. His favorite Monday sweater had been forsaken for his brand new Dalton suit jacket and tie. It could have been worse, he thought. They could be actual school uniforms rather than nicely accented jackets. Still, Kurt had never been much of a man for navy and resented the style conformity.

He had combed his hair neatly, tied his tie, and buttoned up his jacket. Outwardly, Kurt appeared to be well-polished and confident. Inwardly, he was shaking with nerves. His transfer to Dalton had been so quick that he hadn't been able to take everything in just yet. Only a few days ago he had been standing in the practice room, saying goodbye to McKinley forever. In a flash he was packing up half of his things and shipping them to the Dalton dorms.

It wasn't just that he was going to miss McKinley. Kurt was equally terrified of his new school. The guys from Dalton Academy just seemed so comfortable with each other, and he wasn't sure he would be able to break into that. He didn't have a lot of experience being close friends with guys either, but Blaine had assured him that he would find his niche.

That boy was another matter entirely. Feelings for Blaine had been coursing through Kurt since they met, and until his move to Dalton, Kurt was fairly sure he would be able to keep them from getting out of hand. The last thing he wanted was another Finn, and he certainly didn't want to lose Blaine as a source of inspiration, or as his only friend at a new school. Now that they would both be attending Dalton, Kurt was terrified. He wasn't just terrified of catching a glimpse of Blaine in the communal showers, or sitting too close to him at lunch. Kurt was terrified because he would be living in the same room as Blaine.

Yes, fate had done a number on Kurt. Blaine's roommate had moved to Vermont the preceding weekend after his parents caught him having sex with a girl from the local Catholic school in their bed. Kurt had known this before making the transition to Dalton, but would have never imagined he would be placed in that vacated bed. He had been sitting at home watching _Meet Me In St. Louis _with Mercedes that Saturday when he received a text from the dark haired boy.

_Hey, roomie. :)_

Kurt barely believed him until his father received the same information the following day. The idea initially thrilled him. What could a previously closeted boy want more than a sexy, muscular, and openly gay roommate? Then it occurred to Kurt that while it seemed great in theory, falling for his newest best friend and roommate would probably end in heartbreak. Though he resigned himself to that fact, it would be incredibly difficult for him to control his eyes roaming over Blaine's strong, taught body whilst living so close to him.

A familiar buzzing came from the other side of Kurt's bedroom. Kurt picked up his phone and smiled when he saw the text.

_You'll be fine._

Blaine had a wonderful sense of timing when it came to texting him. It seemed like the minute his stomach started to flip with worry, Kurt would get the kind of reassurance that it seemed only the older boy could provide. He sighed and replied, telling Blaine he would be there in just over an hour.

Kurt took one last look in the mirror and grabbed his last bag, heading down up the stairs to the living room. Finn's mom was cooking breakfast and his own father was waiting patiently by the door, holding his keys and looking somewhat gloomy. Carole gave Kurt a supportive smile and a hug.

"We'll be visiting next weekend- it'll go by like that."

Kurt returned her smile a bit uncertainly and proceeded to the door with his father.

"Well, Kurt, are you ready?"

The hour ride to Dalton Academy went by as slowly as time could. Kurt's nerves were on high and not even his expansive musical recording collections could quell his butterflies. His dad was oddly silent. He usually tried to make awkward conversations with his son, attempting to gain a little insight into his world, but it seemed today he had decided Kurt had enough going on in his mind.

Kurt's fingers kept nervously pawing at his navy pants, picking at a stray thread. Every few seconds his eyes would flicker to the empty seat beside him where his phone sat. He had texted Blaine just minutes before letting him know that they had almost arrived and was anxiously awaiting his reply. Almost the instant Kurt managed to stop thinking about it, his phone buzzed.

_Meet me in our room, your stuff's up here :)_

Kurt's heart fluttered. _Our _room. Though the context was wrong, the words still sounded nice. Burt pulled up to the front of Dalton just a second later, and Kurt's chest began to pound. The campus was still quiet- they had elected to move him in early Sunday, and the sun had just crept over the horizon, creating a glow over the grounds. It was certainly peaceful, he thought as he took his first steps as a Dalton student. He was worried, of course, but not in the same way he was when his car pulled up to McKinley. His anxiety was centered around something else than a closeted bully, and Kurt thought that was nice for a change.

It was a short walk to Blaine's dorm, with Burt leading the way. When the two Hummels reached the front of the building, he stopped and turned to Kurt.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you here now. Be okay?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded quickly, leaning in to give his dad a quick hug before taking hold of his bag and stepping inside. He had to gasp as he walked into the living quarters. He had seen the rest of Dalton but assumed the dorms would be like any others- barely furnished and painted uniformly white, but he was pleasantly surprised. The walls were ornately carved wood, and the floors were covered in a rich, red carpet. He could see around a corner that there was a room filled with comfortable armchairs and a wall lined with bookshelves and paintings.

"A lot of money must have gone into this place," Kurt mused to himself.

Before him was a long hallway, rooms on either side. He quickly checked his room number and proceeded to the last room on the left. He inhaled deeply before knocking swiftly on the door. There was a brief shuffling inside before the door swung open and Kurt had to remind himself to breathe.

Blaine was standing before the younger boy, with messy hair and his token cheeky grin in place. Kurt couldn't help letting his eyes slide down a little to take in the rest of Blaine. He had on a plain white t-shirt and low-hung pajama pants.

"Kurt…Why are you wearing your uniform?"

His mouth opened, closed, and opened again. Blaine chuckled.

"I mean, I know you like being presentable but you're pretty dressed up for a Sunday morning when we don't even have class."

The younger boy quickly recovered and snapped back, smirking.

"Wasn't it you who told me never to show up without my jacket?"

Blaine only smirked devilishly, and stepped aside to let Kurt enter.

"You're killing me, Hummel."

Without a thought to it he took Kurt's bag from his shoulder and laid it on his desk.

"So," he said, twirling around, "this is it."

Kurt stepped further into the room and took in his new surroundings. The room was rather square, and barely big enough for two, but the furniture and walls were gorgeous. The two beds were parallel, both with desks at the end. Kurt was a little surprised when he saw his stuff already lined up along his desk and his bed made up.

"I took some liberties arranging your things. It was just too weird with this side of the room being so empty. Feel free to yell at me, you've been too quiet since you got here."

Blaine was smiling sheepishly up at him from the edge of his bed. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you. It saves me the trouble," He did a quick review of the room, "But I'm still a better decorator than you."

Blaine just laughed. "So, what do you think?"

Kurt breathed in deeply and sighed out a chuckle.

"This will do just fine."

Kurt spent the next few minutes in the adjoining bathroom changing out of his uniform and into blue skinny jeans and a gray sweater. When he returned, Kurt found Blaine had dressed and was reclining on his bed. The younger boy's stomach fluttered when he noticed the way Blaine's t-shirt hugged his body.

"Blaine?" Kurt inquired, announcing his presence.

The dark haired boy grinned up at him, inspecting Kurt's appearance. "Much better now. We have to wear those things enough during the week."

Kurt didn't mind so much. Or at least he didn't when Blaine was the one wearing them. There was something about that tailored, trimmed suit jacket that made Kurt want to rip it off of him.

His pleasant thoughts were interrupted by his roommate.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

The Dalton grounds were even more beautiful with the sun fully in the sky, and Kurt was taking in the view and crisp air on his way to a café across the street with Blaine. He initially had only wanted to try to cafeteria, but Blaine had insisted on taking him out for his first meal as a Dalton student and Kurt couldn't resist those deep, brown eyes.

"So what exactly is this place?"

Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled, "The best French food you'll ever eat. Of course, they have American food, too…"

"…But I'll be getting the fancy French food?" Kurt finished, smirking.

The brunette chuckled and winked at Kurt, "Nothing but the best for my new roommate."

They both smiled once more at each other before approaching the restaurant door.

"After you, sir." A beaming Blaine offered an open door to Kurt, who sauntered through it as if he were used to being treated to breakfast by a gentleman every day. Intense, flavorful smells begin to waft under Kurt's nose and he took his eyes off of Blaine for just long enough to take in the scenery around him. It wasn't a particularly expensive looking restaurant, but it certainly had a unique charm to it. They were ushered into a booth by a kindly looking older woman who left them with a smile to look over their menus.

"Their crepes are delicious," Blaine pointed out. "You might want to start there."

Kurt laughed.

"Start there? I think one serving will be enough."

The older boy shook his head, chuckling. "I don't think you understand, Kurt. This place is like an orgasm for your mouth."

Kurt laughed nervously, crossing his legs and trying to think about anything but Blaine, mouths, and orgasms. And it was so hard when the older boy was across the table from him, licking his lips. Of course, he was staring at the menu- but Kurt could pretend.

Blaine looked up from the menu briefly, his eyes making contact with Kurt's. The latter blushed, a little worried he had been caught staring. The other just smiled and returned his eyes to the list of crepes. Kurt's knees were already a little bit like jelly from the walk over. A few times their hands had brushed, eyes had locked, and even though Kurt knew these accidental things didn't warrant him imagining Blaine wanting him back, it was still nice. Still, it scared him a little that spending time with Blaine always led to him imaging them kissing. But how could he not? It was difficult enough to keep the muscular teen out of his imagination while he was sitting at home. To have the real thing in front of him was almost too much for Kurt. At some point he became aware of the waitress coming to take their orders, handing them their drinks, and stepping away again. The air rushed right back out of Kurt's lungs when they were alone again. Blaine sipped at his drink and stole a faux bashful glance up at Kurt before clearing his throat.

"So should we possibly talk about our living arrangements?" Blaine's tone was whimsical and a bit mischievous, Kurt thought.

"What about them?"

"Well…" He trailed off. "Roomie rules."

Kurt smirked.

"You mean like if we can bring girls back to the room?"

Blaine chuckled. "Well, no. But visitors, yes. As well as our respective policies on bedtime, partying, and all the other wonderful things we get to argue about now that we're roommates."

"Well," responded Kurt, "I have to get my beauty rest. Ten pm on school nights."

Blaine nodded.

"Okay, that's reasonable. What about overnight guests?"

Kurt nearly choked on his soda. Blaine smiled slightly.

"I'm talking about Claws."

Kurt's brows furrowed. He never imagined his competition for the brunette would be so crudely named. Blaine grinned.

"He's my cat, Kurt."

The younger boys' eyes closed and opened to find a highly amused Blaine looking at him, with an incredibly self-satisfied look on his face.

"Were you worried I was going to bring home some tattooed gang member with really sharp nails every night?"

Kurt could see the smirk from Blaine's mouth to his eyes. Not a single part of his face didn't scream adorable sarcasm. It took all the strength he could muster not to collapse into a puddle when Blaine's intense, brown eyes found his. He instead collected all of his energy up into a deadly eye roll.

"Am I going to have to put up with this every day?"

Blaine smiled.

"You bet your sweet ass."

By the time their food came, Kurt and Blaine had fallen out of their sarcastic moods and were eagerly conversing about his new school. As nervous as he was about his roommate, Kurt was still somewhat focused on his new life at Dalton. He had never been to a private school before, and while Kurt was smart, he wasn't sure he would stack up against his new classmates. Blaine was perfectly willing to contradict this idea.

"Kurt, you wouldn't have gotten in to Dalton if they didn't think you were intelligent enough to be here."

The younger boy shook his head.

"I went to school in Lima, Blaine. Do you really think my grades are reflective of my intelligence? It's not exactly hard to stay an A student. Brittany is passing. I think that says something."

Blaine gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're brilliant, Kurt. You're going to be fine. But," he sat back, crossing his arms and smirking, "if you want to stay up all night trying to learn everything, I'll help you stay awake."

There was something sparkling in the brunette's eyes and Kurt blushed. Luckily, Blaine seemed not to notice his roommate's embarrassment, and Kurt eagerly switched topics.

"What about fitting in? I know you said there's a zero tolerance policy for bullying, but how many of us are actually here?"

Blaine creased his brows adorably. "Us?"

Kurt leaned a little closer and whispered a single word: "Gay."

The older boy leaned back and thought for a moment, eyes closed. Kurt couldn't help by notice the unshaved shadow on Blaine's jaw and his thumb and forefinger stroked. Obviously he liked Blaine when he was clean cut, but he was entranced seeing the boy with facial hair for the first time.

"Well, I don't know everyone at Dalton, but I'm aware of a couple of other guys. I mean, it's not like we're in New York or anything… but it's a supportive community and there are plenty of opportunities to meet other gay people."

The strong, clear way Blaine said the word 'gay' made Kurt smile a little inside. He had been afraid to use it himself, fearing the repercussions he would have received at McKinley, but it hung in the air for a few seconds and no one around them said anything. They just kept picking at their dinners and conversing.

Kurt shook his head, and looked down. "No, that's wonderful. I think it's great that there are even a couple of others here. I'm just glad I'm not going to be alone anymore."

He looked up and locked eyes for a second with Blaine, who smiled softly and gently placed his hand on top of Kurt's.

"You haven't been alone for a while, Kurt. Not since I got here."

At the familiar thumping in his chest and the eventual empty feeling when Blaine's hand leaves his, Kurt realizes he has gotten himself into quite a situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's day dragged by delightfully slowly after his breakfast with Blaine, who was happy to fill him in on everything he would need to know at the private school. After a casual mention that he had never actually toured the school before enrolling, the older boy insisted on taking Kurt on a detailed tour of the expansive Dalton campus. They began their journey with a walk through the halls, and Kurt admired the school in more detail than he had been able to do on any of his previous visits. Blaine, ever the gentleman, took him to his locker, his classrooms, and every other noteworthy place on campus. The entire place was absolutely lovely and Kurt soaked all of it in with enthusiasm. It wasn't just the expensive decorating that he was impressed by, however. The nearly empty halls radiated and overall more friendly vibe than those at McKinley. Instead of just posters of the cheerleading and football teams on the corridor walls, there were true art pieces, and photos from every kind of activity available on campus. Kurt was excited to see such diversity flourishing, and it didn't hurt that Blaine was by his side for the complete time. He gleefully noted that the Warbler poster was plastered everywhere, right alongside advertisements to join the equally popular track team. When Kurt was finally able to tear himself away from the halls of his new school, Blaine took a minute to show him more of the outdoors. The grounds were absolutely stunning. All of their classes were in an elegantly designed building that looked something like a castle. It was like something out of a dream, which certainly helped to calm his nerves about the following day.

Eventually the two made their way back to the room. Both were somewhat worn out from their lengthy walk and Blaine quickly relaxed back onto his bed, smiling up at the still standing, but equally tired, Kurt.

"Come on, lay down and unwind. You've been up for a long time."

Kurt returned his smile slightly and lay down on his own bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was only 9 pm, but he could collapse any minute. It wasn't just that they had been busy all day, Kurt's nerves were wearing him out, as was his increasing desire for his roommate. Interrupting his thoughts, Blaine turned to face him and spoke.

"What do you think of Dalton so far?"

"It's decently amazing," Kurt mused and snuck a peek at his roommate. Blaine was threading his fingers through his own hair, and gazing at the younger boy with look of contentment on his face.

"Decently amazing?" Blaine smirked.

"Okay it's wonderful," He admitted, grinning, "it's like when it turns from black and white to color in _the Wizard of Oz_."

The dark haired boy laughed out loud and Kurt watched his head recline and look at him adorably.

"You are something else, Kurt Hummel."

"I never would have noticed," Kurt murmured, sighing as reality hit him once more.

Blaine shook his head and caught his eye again.

"Don't be ashamed of being so amazing, okay?"

The blue eyed boy felt a rush of warmth in his chest, and had to look away so Blaine wouldn't notice him blushing. His roommate simply chuckled and continued to praise him, something he wasn't used to.

"Really, Kurt. You were just too special for McKinley to handle. You'll be just fine here, I promise. I'll make sure of it."

Blaine held his gaze, smiling, and Kurt knew he meant every word.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, returning the smile.

"No problem."

The two lay there for a moment, occasionally making eye contact but never actually speaking out loud. Blaine was the first to break the silence.

"Kurt, I just want you to know that I'm really happy you're moving in here," he expressed. "It's not often I get to spend time with someone so much like myself."

The paler boy cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? I mean, you said Dalton has gay men…" He countered.

Blaine chuckled and replied, "Yeah, and they're friendly, but you and I have much more in common. It's more about who you are than the fact that you're gay."

Kurt grinned and the other continued.

"Kurt- I've been out for several years. There weren't any gay guys in my first school and not that many people were kind to me anyway. Yes, I came to Dalton and I got a lot more friends. Some gay, some straight- but not anybody I actually connected with."

Kurt's breathing shifted a little, and he stared hopefully into the dark haired boy's eyes. Blaine flashed him a grin before resuming his dialogue.

"You're that guy, Kurt. Sure, the guys at Dalton accept me and are abnormally into me singing 'Teenage Dream,' but none of them will spend hours talking about Patti LuPone with me or have an 'I Love Lucy' marathon. You're just special."

Blaine shrugged and smiled, as if waiting for a reaction. Kurt's mind was whirling. Blaine thought he was special- amazing, even. Though he certainly tried not to ascribe it to a mutual attraction, his chest hummed. Not many people spent a lot of time complementing him. At McKinley he often had to fight for solos, and though he was certainly more popular, Rachel would always win out in a competition setting because Kurt singing a girl's part might not go over well with the judges. Blaine was letting him know that it was those unique things that made him a perfect friend, and Kurt would take anything he could get.

"Thank you, Blaine. I'm, uh, not sure that I believe you," he chuckled, "but I really appreciate it."

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's to establish his sincerity. The latter smiled and nodded.

"I know you don't believe me, but I promise after a few weeks of living with me, you will. Now," he said, sitting up on the bed, "Why don't we watch a movie? Something cheery to put you in a good mood before your first day of classes."

"That sounds magical," affirmed Kurt. "What are we watching?"

Blaine pondered this for a second before standing up and pawing through his DVD collection, perched high on a shelf. Kurt couldn't help but spend this time gaping at the way Blaine's skinny jeans hugged his hips and ass.

"The Wizard of Oz," Blaine finally announced, turning back to Kurt and grinning widely.

"A perfect selection," approved Kurt, trying not to blush.

"See," his roommate explained, smirking and walking towards him, "I _was_ paying attention."

Kurt laughs nervously as Blaine waggles his eyebrows and turns off the lights. He bends down to grab his laptop and Kurt is suddenly thankful for the darkness. Blaine sets up the DVD and props his computer against the wall, cornered so that it faced both him and Kurt. The younger boy sat up in bed and faced the screen. The room might have been a bit small, but he still had to strain to make out the vague figures of onscreen. It was only a minute or two before Kurt's companion noticed his difficulties.

"Kurt, are you having trouble seeing from over there?"

The other boy shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"A bit," he admitted.

Without a thought, Blaine lay lengthwise on his bed and tilted the screen so that it was facing him. He scooted over to the right side of the bed, and Kurt could see what his intentions were.

"Here, there's room for you."

Kurt swallowed deeply. Part of his plan for rooming with Blaine was to avoid as much physical contact as possible. He was almost certain it would be impossible not to touch with the twin size mattress they'd be sharing.

"No, it's okay. I've seen this movie over a hundred times- I know what's going on. I can hear the music and dialogue and that's enough."

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine scoffed, shaking his head. "Kurt, there is no way you can fully appreciate the majesty of Judy Garland without seeing her, and you know it. Get over here, or I'm coming over there to you" he threatened with a smile on his face, pointing to the spot he had cleared.

Kurt bit his lip. He knew lying in bed with him wasn't going to help the situation any, but Blaine was wearing tight jeans, a tight shirt, and a grin that made his heart pound, so obviously Kurt couldn't say no. He stood up and gracefully made his way over to the bed, lying down beside Blaine, not too far away for them to touch but not too close for awkwardness. Blaine leaned forward and grabbed a red quilt from the end of his bed, draping it over him and Kurt.

"It's cold, yeah?" Blaine whispered and scooted a little closer, handing him the blanket.

Kurt nodded hastily, pulling the blanket up to his chest and relishing the heat between them now. Blaine was incredibly engaged with the movie, laughing at every joke and mouthing the words to every song. Kurt took this time to take this gorgeous image before him. The older boy's hair was still a bit disheveled, and his eyes were gleaming. His grin lit up his features and Kurt couldn't help but gaze for a moment at his perfect mouth before turning his attention swiftly back to the film. As much as he loved Judy Garland, Kurt was having a hard time staying focused on her. In fact, he couldn't seem to notice anything but Blaine. Even when he was able to keep his eyes from straying to Blaine's strong upper body, Kurt was focused on the breathing, heartbeat, and laughter of the teenager beside him. He knew this was dangerous. Being so close to Blaine was making Kurt overlook all of his promises he made to himself. Namely the one about considering his roommate just a friend and occasionally a mentor. Kurt bit his lip delicately and tried to get his feelings under control. He didn't want to lose his capacity to function this early at Dalton, and especially not because he couldn't help picturing his roommate naked. He finally gave up watching the movie and leaned his head back, closing his eyes in an effort to stop thinking. This only increased the speed in which his thoughts appeared, weighing anxiously on his mind. He felt alone, really alone. Obviously Blaine was a great support to him, but because Kurt wanted him, he couldn't be completely honest and open up. He knew if he were home, someone would be there to talk about his every thought. He could text Mercedes, but he wasn't sure he even felt like explaining the situation further.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked after Kurt had been silent for a while.

Kurt nodded and faked a smile, "Yes. Just tired, I suppose."

"Well," he suggested, "should we just go to bed?"

Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes again, "I don't want to interrupt, you're really enjoying the movie. I'll be just fine."

Blaine rolled his eyes sat up, closing his laptop and laying it on the ground beside them. Kurt became suddenly aware that the room was now pitch dark and neither of them were saying anything.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Blaine broke the silence, "You've been king of awkward since we got back."

"I just…" He sighed. "I love it here, but I miss my home. It's starting to get dark and part of me feels like it's almost time to go home and practice for Glee club tomorrow."

It was the truth, even if it skipped over the element of Blaine. Kurt was homesick. Dalton was the most amazing place he had ever been, but the most amazing people he had ever met were still in Lima. He finally had friends he could confide in, not to mention a wonderful new family. Kurt hadn't had a mother since his own died. His dad attempted to understand him the way she had, but he could never really grasp exactly how Kurt felt. Carole filled that role, and provided him with everything he had been missing for nine years. Sensing Kurt tense up, Blaine put a reassuring hand on his calf.

"Hey," he whispered, grinning, "I know how it feels. My first night here I cried like a little baby. My mom had to sit up on the phone with me for six hours while they tried to talk me out of taking a cab two hours back home."

Kurt giggled and Blaine playfully bumped into his leg.

"I'm serious!" He insisted, laughing.

Kurt wiped his eyes and replied sarcastically, "I'm sure you are."

Blaine lay back on the bed with a thud and a chuckle.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again- you're something else Kurt Hummel."

He chuckled softly but was silent again quickly so Blaine rolled over onto his side to face him.

"Hey, why don't you just sleep here with me so you don't feel alone?"

Kurt choked out an embarrassed laugh, "Are you sure? These beds are about three feet wide."

Blaine chuckled in response and nudged Kurt, "Come on, I don't bite."

For some reason, Kurt didn't quite believe him.

Still in their clothes, the two boys scooted a bit closer together under the think, warm blanket. They weren't touching quite yet, but Kurt knew they were seconds from it. His heart began to race as Blaine motioned for him to roll over. Once Kurt had repositioned himself, Blaine snuggled up against his back, nose pressed against Kurt's neck. The way the older boy's strong chest fit against his back made Kurt's stomach flip. His muscles tensed delightfully when he felt Blaine's arm fit around him.

"Just relax," Blaine mumbled sleepily into his ear, "We have to get up early."

Kurt sighed and leaned back against him, relishing the way Blaine's breath tickled his ear.

"Thank you, Blaine."

He received a tight hug in response and decided to worry about not falling in love tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kurt and Blaine were a pile of limbs. The latter's leg was pressed gently between Kurt's thighs and he failed to suppress a small, happy groan when Blaine woke and began shifting around. Hearing the soft noise, Blaine smiled into the back of Kurt's neck.

"Good morning."

The younger boy shivered a bit as he felt Blaine's breath tickle his skin.

"Good morning to you too."

To both Kurt's disappointment and relief, he felt Blaine move back, releasing him and sitting up in bed. He groaned, audibly, and the other boy chuckled.

"You can sleep later, you've got class in half an hour."

Kurt's eyes shot wide open as he tore the covers off of himself. He rushed quickly to his dresser, pulling out clothes at a frenetic pace. Blaine stood by, laughing a little to himself as the other boy panicked.

"We're really close to the main building, Kurt. You've got time."

Kurt shook his head, now sorting through his expansive shoe collection.

"Are you kidding me? I have to get ready. My hair takes half an hour at least."

Blaine simply smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You'll be fine. You don't have to pick out an outfit, remember?"

His companion threw him a sharp glance.

"Don't remind me."

He disappeared into the adjoining bathroom for a few moments before emerging, perfectly coiffed. Blaine was lying back on the bed in his uniform, smirking up at Kurt.

"Half an hour, Hummel? Five minutes and you already look better than me."

Kurt blushed and tried to cover it by cocking an eyebrow

"I don't every day?"

"Ouch," replied Blaine, laughing.

He received a self-satisfied smirk and slowly got up off of the bed.

"Well, since I rushed you, would you like me to show you to your first class?"

Blaine offered his arm out to Kurt, slinging the younger boy's bag over his shoulder.

He smiled, took the offer and walked out the door with his roommate, arm-in-arm.

It felt brilliant to Kurt, then, to be able to walk down the halls of an all boys' dorm, arms tangled with another man's. They received no strange looks, and not even any whistles or shouts. If anyone noticed, and it didn't seem like they were paying attention, they didn't say anything. It became even more wonderful when their feet began padding across the soft grass towards the main building. Kurt couldn't walk the McKinley campus without being thrown into a dumpster by someone, but he was standing right next to Blaine and nobody cared. He felt a surge of emotion in his chest, finally recognizing what it truly meant to be attending Dalton Academy. The terror he had felt so often at his old school was replaced by a feeling of pride. Whether they were together or not, being on Blaine's arm gave Kurt just a little more motivation to hold his head up high. He would have loved to stay at McKinley and be able to walk through the halls holding hands with him, being able to show off his friend to the entire school, but he knew that couldn't happen anytime soon. Blaine noticed the sad smile playing on Kurt's lips and squeezed his arm. The previous night had confused Kurt's feelings about him once again. It seemed every time he was decidedly over the Warbler, he got swept back in by his charming smile and sparkling eyes.

"Alright," said Blaine, taking Kurt's schedule out of his bag with his free hand and leading him into the building, "You have Miller for first period in 103."

Kurt nodded. "Is that supposed to mean anything?"

"Well," Blaine chuckled, letting go of Kurt's arm, "It means we're right outside the door."

He smiled, missing the feeling of Blaine's arm in his, and took his bag.

"Thank you."

The older boy's brows furrowed adorably and Kurt absentmindedly licked his lips.

"What for?"

"Just…" Kurt trailed off, the corner of his mouth curling up in a half smile, "for being so welcoming."

He was rewarded with a toothy grin and a sweeping bow.

"It's my pleasure."

They waved goodbye to each other before parting ways, Kurt stepping into a brightly lit classroom with a smile on his face, and Blaine strutting down the hall with a spring in his step.

Kurt's first day went by more quickly than he could have imagined. In one sense, everything was much more calm. He no longer felt like he was walking around in slow motion just waiting to be shoved, hit, called a 'fag,' or worse. He could finally pay attention to his classes, and not be afraid that if he shares his opinion, someone will be coughing '_ladyboy'_ into their firsts in the back of the room. It was even easier to socialize. He saw Blaine a few times in the halls and chatted with him and his friends. It felt so nice to have a school full of people who wouldn't be afraid to be seen with him because he acted or spoke a little differently than they did. While all of these things made his experience even more magical, he was also facing a huge pile of homework. They weren't forcing him to make up all of the assignments from the beginning of the semester, but there were things he had to do. For one, McKinley High was behind Dalton curriculum by a few semesters and Kurt was going to have to do a lot of reading in order to adapt. It also felt different at Dalton; From the uniforms to the strictness of the rules, Kurt felt like he was having to give up a little part of himself in order to fit in. Yes, he was able to be gay openly and not be harassed, but he wasn't able to express himself either. As he sat through the day in the rigid suit, Kurt longed for the days where he could show up to school in tight blue skinny jeans, a scoop neck sweater, and boots. On the plus side, he noticed he was able to keep his focus off of Blaine's body and on his words. Without the tight t-shirt on, he was just as handsome, but Kurt had become used to seeing him in his uniform and was therefore somewhat immune to its charms. Thankfully the two were assigned the same lunch period and were able to sit together. Blaine confided in him cheerfully that he really wasn't fond of the people he had been sitting with before, and that Kurt was a much preferred companion.

By the end of the day, Kurt was exhausted, but exhilarated. After his last class, he trudged back to the dorm happily. Sadly, his roommate had not yet returned so he decided to make use of his free time. He knew once Blaine appeared all thoughts of his homework would go out the window. Kurt hung his bag on the wall before pulling a gigantic stack of papers out. He sighed, resigned himself to his fate, and sat down to catch up for four hundred years of European history. He barely had time to peel one page back before Blaine was bounding into the room, grin spread wide.

"What are you so happy about?" The younger boy asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," He said, nonchalantly shrugging his bag off his shoulder, "I just got you into the Warblers, is all."

Kurt's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.

"But- but how? You said I would have to audition at least three times before they'd even consider letting me _in._"

Blaine chuckled and waltzed over to Kurt with a smirk on his face.

"That, my dear, is before we heard _this_."

He slid a CD from his bag into the computer, and pressed play.

"Le Jazz Haute" bloomed deliciously from the speakers, filling up the room with Kurt's smooth voice. He shook his head.

"Who on earth gave you that? I didn't even know Mr. Schuester recorded it."

Blaine crossed his arms, and winked.

"He didn't, but I don't reveal my sources. In the future you should definitely check the auditorium for recording devices before you start singing, though."

Kurt smiled, still baffled.

"So, it's good enough for the Warblers?"

Blaine shook his head vigorously before grinning at Kurt.

"Kurt, this is better than the Warblers. You're amazing, really."

"Thank you," he blushed, trying to look at anything but the genuine smile playing on Blaine's lips. The older boy's eyes darted over to the pile of homework on Kurt's desk.

"Ouch," he muttered. "They're really trying to work you over, aren't they?"

Kurt sighed and nodded, sad to turn back to the topic of work. Blaine seemed to notice the change in his demeanor, and shut his book.

"You need to get out," he stated before pulling Kurt to his feet.

The boy wished he could say '_No, I have too much work to do,' _but he knew that excuse would never fly with Blaine. Besides, if he was being honest with himself he would admit that the distraction was welcome.

"Okay," he resigned himself, smiling, "Where?"

Blaine's hand reached for his as he winked adorably. Kurt thought he might die.

"I'll show you."


End file.
